


Belief

by Tommyboy



Category: The Monkees
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 2001, for a yahoo group StoryBookMonkees.  Revisiting my archived stories on my computer.</p><p>In allowance that they are touring this summer for the 45th anniversary.</p><p>Bear in mind, it's fic that posted over 10 years ago.  But it's a nice story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belief

Belief

 

Mike was wondering if it was worth it. They didn't have an agent, their gig's were far and few between, he as losing his faith.

Going through his notebook, he was making a list to call to past managers and party givers to see if they would consider them for future work.

Peter came in from the beach and sat down at the table watching him. Mike looked up to ask what he was staring at, Peter beat him in saying, "I believe in us Mike. I believe that something will happen and make this all worth it."

Mike closed his mouth and let it sink in. "Thanks Pete, you believe."


End file.
